


Irreverence

by kvisan



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, dag already had her baby, extremely fluffy worshipful sex, mild impregnation kink, pagan fertility rite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvisan/pseuds/kvisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dag convinces Slit to have sex with her in the gardens of the Citadel, because sex magic helps crops grow. Dag is super witchy and Slit is madly, stupidly in love with her. </p><p>Fill for this prompt: http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/450.html?thread=709314#cmt709314</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreverence

“Why’d we hafta do this out here?” complained Slit, as Dag dragged him down the rows of hydroponic equipment. “The Vault’s right over there, ain’t that close enough for yer magic thing to work?”

“It’s not simply proximity,” sniffed Dag, shaking out her pale hair. “It’s about symbolism. My fertility being connected to the fertility of the crops. If we just had sex in the Vault like usual it wouldn’t feel significant, and as a ritual act rather than a recreational one it’s supposed to have significance.”

“I dunno any of those words,” he grumbled, but when she finally stopped and pulled him against her and threw her arms around his neck, he returned her kisses with undiminished fondness. Dag was brilliant, and even when he had no idea what she was going on about, Slit loved to listen to her talk.

If he was truthful, he loved all the other things her mouth did just as much.

Dag pulled away from him, and Slit whined. “Hush,” she said, and smiled at him. “I have to set up.” She surveyed the floor, gently pushed Slit out of the way, set down her bag, and began to work.

Slit watched, bemused and interested, as Dag spread her thick blanket down and traced a huge, nearly perfect circle on the concrete floor with her chalk around it, and set five candles at regular intervals just outside it. “Light these, but don’t step inside yet,” she told him, and he rummaged in his pockets for flint and steel and carefully lit each candle. 

As he lit them, one by one, Dag followed him and placed things from her bag by each candle. She had a rock crystal, a tiny bottle of water, a charred piece of what Slit thought might be wood, and a crow feather. Finally, she produced her final item, an animal skull filled with earth and a small, flowering plant, and set it gently by the last candle.

“Now we can start,” she said, matter-of-factly, rising from her knees. “Take off your clothes.”

Slit spent longer than he needed to with his bootlaces so he could watch Dag shuck her jacket and dress, kick off her boots, and finally peel off her undergarments. She was so shiny, all graceful limbs and long hair and smooth skin, her breasts and hips slightly more heavy and rounded after her pregnancy, and the marks where her skin had strained were silvery lines on her belly and thighs now. Slit’s eyes lingered on the tattoo-work he’d done on her ribs, just below her breasts, feeling proud that he’d been the one to mark her skin with the strange symbols and flowing lines. Dag preened, enjoying his gaze as he finally shed his boots and pants and stood up, bare before her across the circle.

“Ready,” he said. Dag nodded, closed her eyes, and extended her arms out to the sides, palms open towards him. Slit just looked at her, and she cracked an eye open and motioned for him to copy her as she stepped into the circle. He followed, standing as she did, facing her.

“I seal this circle and hallow this ground,” she said, and bowed her head. “I call upon the spirits of earth, water, fire, and air, and the forces of life and death, light and dark, day and night. I call upon the Great Mother, who breathes new life into our world, and upon the Great Father, who nurtures us and protects us from harm. I call you now and ask that you bear us witness as we offer the union of our bodies, that life may take root and thrive in the gardens of the Citadel as it has in me.”

Slit wasn’t sure whether he imagined it, but he thought he felt the rock of the Citadel tremble beneath their feet at Dag’s words. 

She opened her pale blue eyes and looked at him, and Slit swallowed hard. There was a new light about her that at once terrified and aroused him, and his hands shook slightly as he reached out for her, unaware that she was thinking much the same thing about him. 

They kissed, slowly at first, Dag’s mouth pliant and sweet beneath his, her slight body against his chest, his rough hands stroking over her bare back and the curve of her ass. He had been half-hard from watching her remove her clothes, thinking about touching her, and his cock was at attention now, pressed between his belly and hers. He knew she could feel it from the curve of her lips as she moved against him, the quickness of her breathing as she bit at his scarred lips.

Slit pulled away from her and went to his knees before her, wrapping his arms around her hips, his stapled cheek against her shiny stretch marks. Dag bent and kissed the top of his head, running her hands over his broad shoulders. He held her tightly against him, breathing in the sharp scent of her sweat mixed with the softly fragrant flower oils she made herself.

Even after these many moons, almost six hundred days, Slit could barely believe Dag actually wanted him. He and Nux had called the wives shiny before, but seeing them from a distance couldn’t begin to compare to how Dag felt in his arms, standing before him, naked and glorious and willing. Trusting him-- sick, broken, savage Slit-- with what was stolen from her. He wanted to give it all back, along with everything he could give her of himself.

Slit kissed down her belly, gripping her hips in his big hands. He hoped she didn’t notice the tear track on his un-stapled cheek and nosed into the light thatch of hair between her thighs, hitching one of her legs over his shoulder as he opened his mouth against her cunt. Dag threw her head back, and Slit palmed his cock lightly as she gasped. He’d come untouched before, worshipping her like this, and he wanted to last as long as possible. 

Dag soon tired of standing, even with Slit supporting most of her weight on his shoulder, so Slit lay back and she knelt over his face, grinding down on his mouth. Slit loved the taste of her, heady and salty, loved the way he could feel her heartbeat on his tongue as he licked deep into her, loved her little desperate noises as he pushed her closer to her orgasm. 

“Wait- wait,” gasped Dag, lifting herself off him. Slit grunted in disapproval, glancing up at her. She was a beautiful mess above him, her hair in disarray, her pale face flushed. “I wanna- I want to come with you in me.”

“Well then,” said Slit, hoarsely, pleased. Dag grinned fiercely at him, and crawled backwards so she was straddling his hips instead, her cunt pressing hot and wet against the underside of his cock. She wiggled her hips a bit, teasing him, and Slit reached up and dragged her down for a kiss, letting her taste herself on him. “Love it when you ride me like this,” he said, against her lips, one hand tangled in her hair. 

“Gonna ride you to Valhalla and back,” breathed Dag, and Slit growled, his hips jerking up against her. He reached down as she rose up, held himself steady as she sank down onto his cock, inch by inch. “Fuck, Slit... feels so good.”

“Thas’ what I’m here for,” he said, and she laughed softly and bumped her forehead gently against his.

“Mine,” she said, and she was right. He was hers. 

Dag rode him hard until her legs started shaking, and then he held her close, turned them over, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her. He fucked her long and slow and steadily at first, but after she came, shuddering against him for the third time, he couldn't help but pick up speed, unable to stave off his own orgasm for much longer. 

"Are you close?" asked Dag breathlessly. Her hair was spilled out around her head, shining in the candlelight, and her skin was slick with their sweat. Slit had never found her more beautiful. He could barely form words so he nodded, pressing his face into her neck, and she stroked his head, breathing heavily in time with him. "Want you-- ahh! Want you to breed me." 

It was all he could do not to come then and there, but somehow he hung on, the shock of her words almost numbing him to the pleasure of her body.

"Dag," he said, and he knew how wrecked he must sound. He felt her smile, and then her cunt tightened around him, her arms about his neck, and he lost himself, spilled into her with a choked cry. 

Dag kissed him, holding his face securely in her hands and pressing her forehead against his as he came down, his breathing and heartbeat slowing. 

"You want me to-- you want--" he began, but he couldn't even finish the question. 

"I want you to breed me," she repeated, more evenly but no less passionately, and Slit collapsed next to her, staring enraptured into her face. 

"Just for the magic?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Not just for that. I want-- us. I want to have your child."

Slit couldn't hide his tears from her this time, and she went into his arms and kissed them from his cheeks

"Our child," he said, and she nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I want that too."

Dag kissed his mouth, and he held her for a long time, until she wriggled free of his arms, protesting that she had magic to finish. She rose to her knees and raised her arms to the glass roof and the night sky beyond. 

"Great Mother and Father, spirits of life and death, day and night, light and dark, spirits of earth and water, fire and air, we thank you for your presence, and hope you found our offering meet. Depart in peace, and bear us good will. This circle is open, but unbroken." She swept one long finger through the chalk circle, breaking its line, and a breeze kicked up suddenly, snuffing out the candle flames.

Slit looked around, wide-eyed, but Dag laughed. "It's only the ventilation system coming on," she assured him. "But the timing... that could mean something."

She lay back on the blanket with him, pillowing her head on his arm, and Slit pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

They fell asleep like that, two survivors clinging to life and to each other, and life bloomed silently around and within them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
